Scarface
by Rose of Brisingr
Summary: Die Menschen zeigen erst ihr wahres Gesicht wenn man ihnen ein Messer vor's Gesicht hält. ... Woher hat der Joker eigentlich seine Narben, die an seinen Mundwinkeln haften und sein Gesicht zu einem ewigen Grinsen verzerren? Vielleicht kann seine Vergangenheit darüber Aufschluss geben...


Hallo erstmal ^^

Diese Geschichte ist frei von mir erfunden und handelt von Jokers möglicher Vergangenheit, wie er seine Narben, die sich über Mundwinkel und Wange ziehen und ihm damit ein ständiges, verzerrtes Grinsen aufzwingen, bekommen hat.

Da der wahre Name des Jokers offiziell noch nicht bekannt ist, gebe ich ihm daher hier den Vornamen Jack (da Tim Burton in seinem Batman-Film den Joker bürgerlich Jack Napier getauft hat)

Mich hat es brennend interessiert, was da wohl bezüglich seiner Narben vorgefallen sein könnte und mir eine eigene Version dazu ausgedacht.

Hoffe sie gefällt euch. Viel Spaß beim Lesen :3

* * *

**Scarface**

Die Welt schwankt wie eine uralte Eiche im Sturm.

Angestrengtes Ächzen verwandelt sich in das Knistern der Wurzeln, die aus der Erde gerissen werden. Plumpe, unsichere Schritte, wie sie schlangenförmig über den Boden schlittern, erinnern an das feuchte Rascheln der Blätter, die sich mit einem sterbenden Seufzen zu Boden werfen.  
Das Geräusch der leeren Bierflasche, wie sie bei jedem Schritt mit einem Klirren an Möbel und Türrahmen stößt, lässt sich mit viel Fantasie mit dem heftigen Wind verwechseln, der ärgerlich durch die Äste der Eiche pfeift. Ihre dünnsten Ausläufer wölben sich bereits nach außen hin, von der Gewalt des Sturmes zum Himmel gedrängt.

Jack stellt sich vor, wie einer dieser schmalen Ästchen anfängt zu brechen.

Er hört förmlich, wie es in der Mitte vernehmlich zu knacken beginnt. Erst leise, kaum ein Flüstern. Dann reißt der Wind immer stärker an ihm, das Flüstern steigert sich in seiner Lautstärke, bis das Holz entsetzlich zu schreien beginnt.  
Erst jetzt wird Jack gewahr, dass die fallenden Blätter im gleichen Takt wimmern.  
Schreien und wimmern. Wimmern und schreien.  
Und Jack sitzt mittendrin.  
Hört es. Hört alles, obwohl er sich die Ohren zuhält. Es gibt kein Entrinnen. Es bricht nicht ab. Jack erkennt bald, dass es sinnlos ist, die Ohren mit den Händen zu verschließen.  
Stattdessen schlingt er seine Arme fest um seine angezogenen Beine, drängt sich nach hinten, macht sich so klein wie nur irgendmöglich.

Es ist nicht das Holz, das schreit, es gibt auch keine wimmernden Blätter.  
Die Geräusche, sie entstammen alle derselben Quelle.

Mama.

Er weiß, dass Mama schreit, doch er sagt keinen Mucks.  
Mama weint, doch er rührt keinen Muskel.  
Mamas Stimme wird schwächer. Der Junge will Mamas Stimme nicht hören.  
Er will nichts von ihrem Leid wissen, will nicht wissen, dass sie Schmerzen hat. Und Angst.  
Denn er hat auch Angst.  
Er erträgt seine Angst nicht, schon gar nicht die von Mama.

Deswegen träumt er von einer uralten Eiche im Sturm. Von kreischendem Holz und wimmernden Blättern.  
Ein Bild, weit weg von ihm, eine Szenerie, die ihn nicht selbst bedroht.  
Die ihm nichts anhaben kann. Ihm und Mama nicht.

¨Jack!¨

Jack fängt an zu zittern, doch er versucht möglichst ruhig zu bleiben.  
Er hört das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen, das Herz pocht ihm bis zum Hals, erschwert das Atmen.  
Er kennt die lallende Stimme. Er kennt sie seit seiner Geburt. Sie ist nicht immer lallend, doch meistens.  
Und meistens bedeutet jede Nacht. Manchmal auch jeden Tag.  
Sie gehört nicht Mama.  
Mamas Stimme ist leise und sanft.  
Jack liebt Mamas Stimme. Er liebt es, wenn sie ihm eine Gutenachtgeschichte vorliest, kurz bevor er zu Bett geht. Er liebt es auch, wenn sie sich am Ende zu ihm hinabbeugt und sacht auf die Stirn küsst, ihn zudeckt und das Licht der Nachttischlampe anlässt, bevor sie aus dem Zimmer geht.  
Mama weiß nämlich, dass Jack Angst im Dunkeln hat. Sie lässt nicht zu, dass er Angst haben muss.  
Sie passt auf ihn auf, beschützt ihn.

Dafür liebt Jack Mama. Und Mama liebt Jack.

Jack fragt sich hin und wieder, ob die andere Stimme, die lallende, ihn auch liebt.  
Ihn auf dieselbe Weise liebt, wie Mama es tut.  
Die andere Stimme klingt nämlich rau und tief, ganz anders als die von Mama.

Sie gehört Papa.  
Papa trinkt viel, seitdem er seine Arbeit im Zementwerk verloren hat. Das ist drei Jahre her. In dieser Zeit ist Papa sehr reizbar geworden.

¨Ihm rutscht öfters die Hand aus¨.  
So sagt Mama oft, wenn sie von den Nachbarn auf ein blaues Auge oder eine geschwollene Lippe angesprochen wird.  
Die Nachbarn nicken dann nur und schneiden rasch ein anderes Thema an.  
Jack hat schnell gemerkt, dass es ihnen unangenehm ist, tiefer ins Detail zu gehen.  
Er hat mal den alten Hausmeister darauf angesprochen, da er nicht verstand, warum sie dann überhaupt fragen. Der Hausmeister hat ihm geantwortet, dass sie eigentlich gar nicht wissen wollen, woher die Prellungen und farbigen Flecken wirklich stammen. Sie heucheln Anteilnahme, wie es ihnen die Regel des Anstandes gebietet.  
Jack fand, dass das eine blöde Regel ist, wenn sich die Menschen dabei so komisch benehmen.  
Der Hausmeister hat ihm dafür lachend durchs Haar gestrubbelt und gesagt, dass er besser verstehen würde, wenn er erst erwachsen wäre.

Jack will seitdem nicht mehr erwachsen werden.

Er will sich nicht komisch benehmen und Fragen stellen, die ja doch nicht beantwortet werden sollen.  
Er will sich nicht nach solchen blöden Regeln richten, die keinen Sinn ergeben.  
Vor allem aber will er nicht wie Papa werden.  
Und Papa ist ein Erwachsener. Und er ist nicht nett.  
Er tut Mama weh.  
Er tut ihm auch weh, aber nicht so häufig wie Mama.  
Wenn er nach einem langen Tag, in dem er in sämtlichen Bars verkehrt hat, heimkommt, scheint er immer auf Streit aus zu sein. Streit mit Mama.  
Er sucht gerne nach einem Grund, um zuschlagen zu können.  
Jack glaubt langsam, dass es ihm Spaß macht, denn er grinst, wenn er sie Schlampe nennt und dabei auf sie einhaut.

Gegenüber ihm ist Papa aber meistens sehr lieb.  
Bis auf die eine oder andere Prügel.  
Er bringt ihm manchmal Süßigkeiten von seinen Streifzügen mit, ab und zu sogar Zuckerwatte. Jack ist verrückt nach Zuckerwatte.  
Papa weiß das.  
Wenn Jack die Zuckerwatte isst, setzt Papa ihn auf seinen Schoß und flüstert ihm immer wieder ins Ohr wie lieb er ihn doch hat, und dass er lächeln soll, da Papa keine traurigen Gesichter mag.  
Jack lächelt dann, zieht seine Mundwinkel bis zum Ansatz hoch und hört stundenlang nicht auf.  
Er muss lächeln, auch wenn Papa plötzlich auf Mama eintritt, weil sie seiner Meinung nach das Essen hat anbrennen lassen.  
Er muss lächeln, weil er sonst selbst getreten wird. Denn Papa kann ganz schnell böse werden, wenn Jack nicht das tut, was er ihm sagt.

Jack hat Angst vor Papa.

Auch wenn er ihm Süßigkeiten schenkt und ihm sagt, dass er ihn lieb hat.  
Diese Liebe ist nicht wie die von Mama.

Papa fasst ihn seit ein paar Wochen ständig an Stellen an, die man nicht bei einem Kind berühren sollte.  
Sogar Jack weiß dass, denn es ist ihm unangenehm, jedes Mal, wenn er an einer dieser Stellen von Papa gepackt oder gestreichelt wird.  
Außer Packen und Streicheln hat er nichts getan.  
Noch nicht.  
Und Jack muss die ganze Zeit über lächeln, so, wie Papa es ihm befohlen hat. Sonst wird es wehtun.  
Jack ist sich sicher, dass es wehtun wird, ganz gleich, was Papa dann mit ihm macht.  
Und doch sagt Papa ihm immer wieder, dass er ihn lieb hat. Ganz doll lieb.

Jack ist sich schon lange nicht mehr im Klaren darüber, ob er Papa eigentlich liebt oder hasst.  
Wenn Papa ihn ihm Arm hält und Zuckerwatte bringt, dann liebt er ihn.  
Wenn er zusehen muss, wie Papa Mama schlägt, dann hasst er ihn.  
Vor allem jetzt hasst er ihn.  
Denn heute ist es anders.  
Heute, wo Mama so schreit und wimmert und Angst hat. Heute geht Papa zu weit, denn sie hat mehr Schmerzen als sonst.  
Jack ist nur ein bedingtes Maß gewöhnt.

Er legt die Stirn gegen seine Knie und wiegt sich geistesabwesend im Takt ihrer Schluchzer.  
Seine Schuld.  
Diesmal ist es seine Schuld, dass Mama so leiden muss.

Weil er aufgehört hat zu lächeln.

* * *

_Sie sitzen am Tisch, alle drei. Stochern schweigend in ihrem Essen. __  
__Papa fragt plötzlich, was Jack werden will, wenn er groß ist. Jack antwortet daraufhin begeistert mit ¨Clown¨. __  
__Er ist mit seinen Freunden vor kurzem im Zirkus gewesen und Jack hat den Clown dort geradezu vergöttert, hat Tränen gelacht. __  
__Papa lacht jetzt auch. Doch es ist kein fröhliches Lachen. __  
__Es ist höhnisch, denn er lacht Jack aus. __  
__Nennt ihn einen Tagträumer, einen Tunichtgut. __  
__Einen Hosenscheißer, der keine Sau zum Lachen bringen würde.__Jack ist geschockt, als Papa ihn auslacht. __  
__Sein eigenes Lächeln fällt in sich zusammen. _

___Er fühlt sich plötzlich ganz klein und gedemütigt. _

___Und das macht ihn wütend. Ganz schrecklich wütend, so, wie nur Kinder schrecklich wütend werden können. __  
__In seinem Jähzorn sagt Jack seinem Papa, dass er lieber ein Tagträumer wäre als ein alter, nichtsnutziger Säufer wie er. __  
__Abruptes Schweigen erfüllt den Raum und Jack realisiert im gleichen Moment, welchen großen Fehler er soeben begangen hat. __Als Papa aufsteht, wackelt der Tisch und lässt Jacks Suppe über den Tellerrand schwappen. _

___Es kümmert Jack nicht, ihm ist sowieso der Appetit vergangen. Stattdessen füllt ein kalter Klumpen Furcht seinen Magen und lässt ihn leicht schwindeln. Mit bebender Unterlippe schaut Jack zu Papa hinauf, der ihn vernichtend anblickt. Er erhebt die Hand, will Jack schlagen. __  
__Mama steht auf und fasst ihn am Arm, noch ehe er sein Vorhaben ausführen kann. Papa ist wütend darüber, stößt sie von sich weg. Mama fällt, von der Wucht des Stoßes aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht, hart auf dem Boden auf. __  
__Ein kurzer Schrei entkommt ihren Lippen. __Jack schreit auch, da Papa sich nun ihm zuwendet und ihn am Hemdkragen greift, vom Stuhl hochhebt. __  
__Sein Gesicht ist vor Zorn ganz rot geworden, erinnert an einen überhitzten Wasserkocher. __  
__Jack röchelt, da sich der Stoff eng um seine Kehle zieht und er kaum mehr Luft bekommt. __  
__Er bereut bereits, etwas gesagt zu haben. Er hätte es bei einem stummen Nicken belassen sollen. __Jetzt ist es zu spät. __Aus den Augenwinkeln schaut er hilfesuchend zu Mama, doch Mama ist nicht mehr da. _

___Jack fühlt sich innerhalb weniger Sekunden noch elender als zuvor. __  
__Da erfasst sein Gehör, wie Schublade um Schublade aufgerissen wird, ein Scheppern, ein Klirren von Metall. __  
__Es kommt aus der Küche. __  
__Papa schreit ihn an, ruft, was ihm überhaupt einfiele, so respektlos mit ihm zu reden. _

___Dann, Mamas Stimme. _

___¨Lass' ihn los!¨ _

___Der Ruf ist zitternd vorgetragen, aber das große Küchenmesser in ihrer Hand verleiht ihren Worten den nötigen Ernst. __  
__Papa dreht seinen Kopf und starrt sie an. Hass glimmt in seinen schwarzen Augen auf. __  
__Jack hat diese schwarzen Augen geerbt. __  
__Papa lässt ihn tatsächlich fallen und stürzt sich auf Mama, bedenkt sie mit allerlei Schimpfwörtern. __Jack schnappt nach Luft. Gierig saugt er den Sauerstoff auf., füllt seine Lungen. __  
__Entgeistert sieht er zu Mama, die mit dem Messer in Händen herumfuchelt, so versucht, ihren rasenden Ehegatten auf Abstand zu halten. __  
__¨Jack, versteck' dich!¨ schreit sie. ¨Versteck' dich!¨ __  
__Jack weiß im ersten Moment nicht, was er tun soll. __  
__Dann rappelt er sich auf, dreht sich um und rennt. __  
__Rennt aus dem Raum, lässt die beiden Gestalten hinter sich. Während er durch den Flur läuft, hört er Mamas Schreien und Papas Fluchen. __  
__Es begleitet ihn überall hin, bis er aus lauter Verzweiflung ein Bild heraufbeschwört, mit dem er nichts zu tun hat, das beinahe friedlich anmutet. Weit weg. _

_Eine uralte Eiche, die von einem Sturm heimgesucht wird._

* * *

¨Ah, hier steckst du, verfluchter Bengel!¨

Jacks Herz bleibt stehen.

Papa hat ihn gefunden.  
Jack hat sich auf dem Dachboden versteckt, doch Papa hat ihn trotzdem gefunden.  
Papa steigt die Treppe hoch, es gibt keinen anderen Ausgang als die Öffnung über der Treppe.  
Jack sitzt in der Falle.  
Mit aufgerissenen Augen sieht er zu, wie Papas bedrohliche Gestalt hinaufsteigt, sich vor ihm aufbaut. Er hält etwas in der Hand. Ein Messer.

Das Messer, das Mama in Händen gehalten hat.

Jack hat Angst.

Papa dagegen scheint seinen Zorn anderweitig befriedigt zu haben, denn er scheint deutlich ruhiger, als Jack ihn zuletzt in der Küche gesehen hat.  
Er grinst sogar schief, als er den zusammengekauerten Jungen erspäht und geht auf ihn zu. Wenige Zentimeter vor ihm geht er vor ihm in die Hocke, betrachtet ihn.  
¨Bin froh, dass ich dich gefunden habe. Scheiße, hab' ich mir Sorgen gemacht!¨ sagt er und grinst noch breiter.  
Er streckt seine Hand nach dem Jungen aus, doch Jack zuckt zurück. Das lässt Papas Lächeln gefrieren.

Er legt den Kopf schief.

¨ Weißt du, Jack, die meisten Menschen zeigen erst ihr wahres Gesicht, wenn man ihnen 'n Messer vor's Gesicht hält.¨ sagt er dann sinnend. Seine Augen sind dabei auf das Küchenmesser gerichtet. ¨Bei deiner Mama war's genauso. Erst große Klappe, dann großes Rumgeflenne. Wie ein Baby. Deshalb war Mama dumm. Du willst doch nicht so dumm wie Mama sein, oder? Du bist doch kein Baby?¨

Jack gibt keine Antwort.  
Der Mond scheint durch ein kleines Fenster und erhellt den Dachboden mit spärlichem, weißem Licht. Es spiegelt sich gleißend in der breiten Klinge, von deren Spitze dickflüssiges Blut tropft.  
Papa bemerkt es, wischt das Messer dürftig an seiner Hose ab. Als Jack das sieht, kann er sein Schluchzen nicht mehr länger unterdrücken.  
Wie eine Flut bricht alles aus ihm heraus.  
Die Angst, die Nervösität, die Wut über sich Selbst, auf Papa, selbst auf das Messer.  
Er weint. Haltlos, laut und schrill.  
Mama. Er will zu Mama.

¨Nicht heulen, Jack.¨ tadelt daraufhin Papa ärgerlich und fasst den Jungen am Kinn, hält ihn fest.  
Nahezu zärtlich lässt er die scharfe Kante des Küchenmessers über Jacks bebenden Kiefer gleiten.  
¨Warum so ernst? Du sollst doch lächeln.¨ fährt Papa lachend fort und zwingt Jack, den Mund zu öffnen, streichelt mit einem Finger über die weichen Wangen.  
¨Lächel für mich, Jack.¨ säuselt er dunkel und lässt das Messer ein letztes Mal im Mondlicht aufblitzen, bevor er es in Jacks Mund schiebt und zu schneiden beginnt.

¨Lächel für mich.¨

Jack wimmert, während Papa ihn ins Schlafzimmer schubst.  
Tränen zieren seine Wangen und in seinen Augen glimmt pures Entsetzen.  
Irgendwie weiß er, dass ihm nicht gefallen wird, was Papa jetzt mit ihm vorhat.  
Es ist dunkel, aber er weiß, dass Mama nicht mehr da ist, um die Nachttischlampe anzuknipsen. Nie wieder wird sie ihm eine Gutenachtgeschichte vorlesen, denn ihre Augen blicken leer und starr an einen Ort, den Jack nicht erreichen kann.

Er hat sie gesehen, die Augen, als Papa ihn durch die Küche gezogen hat.  
Dort ist alles rot, so gräßlich rot.  
Papas Griff ist eisern und quetscht Jacks schmales Handgelenk, bis es schmerzhaft pocht.  
Als sie das Bett erreichen, zerrt er Jack auf die Matratze, presst ihn auf den Bauch. Als Jack versucht, wegzukrabbeln, hört er das metallische Klicken einer Gürtelschnalle, die entsichert, das Ratschen eines Reißverschlusses, der geöffnet wird.  
Bevor er die andere Seite der Matratze erreichen kann, packen zwei grobe Hände ihn an den Hüften, zerren ihn zurück, pinnen ihn, gefolgt von einem schweren, keuchenden Gewicht, an Ort und Stelle fest.  
Jack sieht nichts, alles ist schwarz.  
Aber er hört Papas hektischen Atem nahe an seinem Ohr, riecht den Alkohol darin.  
Papa ist über ihm.

Jack hat Angst.

Er hat Schmerzen.  
Obwohl er Schmerzen hat, sieht es aus, als ob er lächeln würde.  
Er kann nicht anders, denn seine Mundwinkel sind nach oben hin aufgerissen, brennen bis zu den Wangenknochen.  
Sein Mundraum füllt sich abermals mit Blut und quält ihn mit dem bittersüßen Geschmack nach rostigem Metall.  
Jack spuckt aus, würgt. Seine Hände tasten fahrig in der Finsternis, suchen nach Halt. Jetzt ist der Stoff, den sie berühren, nass und warm. Jack ekelt sich davor und ballt seine Hände zu kleinen Fäusten.  
Er merkt, wie sich Finger unter sein T-Shirt verirren und über die nackte Haut kratzen.  
Er kann nicht weg.

Jack grinst.  
Er grinst, auch wenn er schreit und er grinst, auch wenn er sich gerade wünscht, tot zu sein.  
Er schreit grinsend nach Mama, doch Mama kommt nicht.

Sie wird nie mehr kommen. Jack bleibt allein. Allein mit Papa.

Und Jack grinst.

Er wird ewig grinsen, ob er will oder nicht.

* * *

Hey :)

Hoffe euch hat diese Geschichte gefallen :3

Kommentare dazu? Feedback? Würde mich sehr über Rückmeldung freuen^^

Eure Nathaira 3


End file.
